


Girls/Girls/Boys

by polarising



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Polyamory, Sexuality Crisis, not really but max thinks abt things a lot and also has a lotta sex so w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarising/pseuds/polarising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her girlfriend gives her a dare. Her boyfriend is more than accommodating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls/Girls/Boys

**Author's Note:**

> AIGHT LISTEN I LOVE ME SOME POLY MAX/VIC/NATE
> 
> but i have no excuse for this really i just wanted to practice writing and these alt timeline assholes are convenient

She can't deny that the offer is tempting. She just doesn't want to have to do the work for it.

"Come on, Max, it's not that bad. You're _dating_ the guy, for God's sake. You'll have to do it at some point anyway. Why not now?" Victoria delicately moves over to the brunette and drapes her arms around her neck. "Besides, I already told you what you get in exchange. Don't disappoint me. I'm already all worked up over it."

Max sighs. "Fine. But you owe me. Big-time. And I expect my reward as soon as I get back."

"Naturally," Victoria replies, dancing her fingers around the back of Max's neck, how she knows she likes it.

"You're making me not want to leave."

"Oh, please, the guy doesn't last two minutes. Hit it and quit it. Suck 'n buck. Blow 'n go. Hit the road once he blows a-"

"I _get_ it, Vicky." Max reluctantly pulls away from her girlfriend, much to the latter's dismay.

It's not how she tells her parents that she spends her Friday nights. Usually a "yes, Mom; no, Mom; I'm studying, Mom" suffices but when she receives the regular message ("Hi sweetheart. Tell us what you're up to Friday nite and maybe u can come back 2 visit us xox") Max doesn't have the heart to tell her that she just spent an hour on her bed making out with a near-naked Victoria.

Victoria closes the door after her as she leaves her dorm room, and she sighs more heavily than before. She doesn't particularly want to do this, but what the hell. Vic is right - she'll probably end up having to do it sometime, considering that she's dating him. Seeing the positives is difficult but she'd rather do it in the comfort of his room than rush it in Samuel's janitor closet and risk being found out. _That_ wouldn't make for a pleasant letter home.

 

\---

 

Finding her way to Nathan's isn't difficult despite it being 4AM. She knows the route around the dormitories off-by-heart - after all, mid-morning weed fixes are almost daily at this point and she needs to know the way there and back so that she can traverse it even while high. 

Noticing her hands shaking as she nears, she does everything she can to calm herself down. Is she nervous or just horny? Are those butterflies or her body's way of telling her that it wants what Victoria is offering? She didn't think she'd be this nervous about doing anything with Nathan. The three of them have had a pretty casual polyamorous relationship, and so far the only one getting laid by both of her partners is Vic. Maybe it's a male curse - she's been fine with Victoria (they're done everything under the sun and more, and Max isn't afraid to brag) but ever since getting together with her boyfriend she's been narrowly avoiding his propositions, mostly under the guise of "Aunt Flo".

Her hands tremble as she reaches out to turn the handle, knowing that the door is already unlocked. Nathan's lying back on his bed in a vest and loose boxers, blowing smoke rings into the air above him. He doesn't even flinch when Max steps in and closes the door.

"Hey, babe," he says, puffing out another ring before sitting up and setting his joint in the ashtray on his nightstand. "Need shit?"

"Uh, no. I actually came to...um, give you something," she stutters, taking another step closer. He looks oddly confused. "Could you move to the edge of the bed?"

"I need a reason."

"Just do it, please."

He reluctantly shifts his weight and lets his legs hang off the side of his bed, looking even more perplexed than before."I don't have to go anywhere, right? Max?" Max ignores him as she steps over to him before crouching to his level and leaning upwards. She starts to plant kisses on his neck whilst letting her hand slide around the waist of his boxers.

"Max, the fuck are you doing? Like, I ain't objecting, but _shit_..."

She starts to leave hickies around his collarbone, and her hand slips down into his underwear. She can hear him chuckle softly past her ear as she wraps her hand around his dick and slides her hand up and down slowly.

He relaxes and leans back on his elbows, and Max brings one knee up to rest on the bed as she reaches her other hand down near his side to support herself. She moves her head without making eye contact, and instead makes mouth contact, her lips melting onto his as she speeds up her hand movements.

He breaks the kiss to moan into her as she strokes his length faster. Just as his sounds become increasingly more vocal, she stops and withdraws her hand.

"No, no, babe, keep-"

She squats back down between his legs, gently pushing his knees apart to accommodate her - and then the nerves return. Hasn't she already gone down on Victoria before? This is no different, except she needs to move a bit more. Nathan senses this and cranes his neck to see her.

"You look like you're havin' war flashbacks down there."

"I'm fine." He rests back on his elbows, and she shakes her head. She should just swallow her pride (her pride probably not being the only thing she's swallowing tonight, she thinks) and do it. He won't care if she does a bad job of it, right? Plus, when it's over she can go back to Vic for a sweet make out/groping session.

Not bothering to try and pull his boxers down, she instead moves the waistband down and unsheaths his cock, and she almost flinches when it moves of its own accord and pops up out of her fist. Shuffling forward, she pushes back her inhibitions and takes the whole length straight into her mouth, earning a loud " _fuuuuuuuuuuck_ " from Nathan above.

 She's...underwhelmed. She expected it to taste of something - she doesn't know what - and it doesn't, and for a moment she just waits with it in her mouth before remembering ' _yes, you're giving Nathan Prescott a blowjob, just get on with it'_.

She moves her lips back up agonisingly slowly, and then gets into the rhythm and bobs her head up and down, making sure not to let her front teeth make a surprise appearance and tear his skin off. Max proves that she's a master of multitasking by continuing to bob her head whilst laughing softly to herself about her previous thought.

"Fuck- my God, fuuuck," Nathan moans as she quickens her pace. She can taste the beads of precum on the back of her tongue as she nods her head forward and pushes the tip to the back of her throat. One of her hands moves from the base of his length to the waistband of his boxers to pull them down more, while the other makes circular pumping motions to aid the parts that she can't reach without choking.

Hearing Nathan's steady pants of breath is almost motivation enough for her to keep going, and she keeps her pace while the volume of his voice increases and his hips start to buck slightly and involuntarily. Max is somewhat taken aback by his movements and slows down her own to compliment his. The sound of fabric being pulled is familiar to her ears and she spots the sheet move towards Nathan's clenched fists out of the corner of her eye.

"Keep- keep going, babe," he growls, trailing off his sentence with vague 'oh'-sounding grunts as she puts her all into finishing him off as soon as possible. He reaches forward suddenly to clench her hair into his fist as he thrusts forward and comes with a moan that Max actually finds pretty hot (for a guy, that is. His don't even compare to Vic's whimpers). She focuses on not choking to death and moves her lips as much as she can to make it better for him, and then she pushes her head back against his hand to give herself breathing space in her throat, still not happy at the taste of cum in her mouth.

Victoria wasn't lying about him only lasting a couple of minutes. She stands up, stretching her legs out, and laughing softly at Nathan on the bed. She _does_ love him. She just hates this particular way of showing it, she's decided. 

 "Fucking _hell_. Next time gimme more time to get ready, yeah?" he comments.

Max smacks her lips together. "And next time tell me what's happening so I can finish you off by some other means."

Without warning he reaches forward and grabs Max's wrist, pulling her down to him. Her bare leg makes contact with his dick and she wants to scream. _Those things are so fucking weird_.

 "And now you're all mine," he says, hungrily lapping at her neck. She moves away and laughs awkwardly.

"Sorry, Nate, I can't stay." He looks betrayed. "I have business to attend to with Chase. Drop by later, if you want. Give us an hour or so first."

"Can I watch? You fuckin' owe me after leaving me here like this. I want to fuck now and _I can't fuck anything_. Just let me come and watch my two babes get down 'n dirty."

"You wish, Prescott," she smiles, winking at him. She dusts her clothes off and heads towards the door. "I'll see you later."

 

\---

 

Max can't get back to her room fast enough. She walks briskly, knowing what would await her upon return. Opening the door, she sees Vic laid out on her bed, flicking through her phone in nothing but her expensive lingerie and pearl necklace. She doesn't even take the latter off during sex - it's like a permanent fixture on her.

"You did it, right? I'm texting Nate to ask."

"I did. I need a drink."

"Why? Are you that much of a lesbian now? I know I'm hot as fuck, but I didn't think I could turn you completely off Nathan all by myself."

"Smooth. No, boy juice just tastes...disgusting. I feel like I've just inhaled seawater. It's basically coating my lungs."

"And that's why you should stick to girls, sweetie. Now come over here and kiss me."

"Not before I get this drink." Max reaches for the bottle on her desk (she can't quite remember if it's water or vodka, but fuck if she cares at this point) and takes a long swig, swilling it around her mouth in an attempt to remove the bad taste. It lingers, but it's not as bad.

She returns to her girlfriend after another quick sip, and practically falls down on top of her. She tastes Victoria's imported cherry lipstick ("I swear to God, I only bought this so you'd kiss me more. If you tell me you don't like cherry now we're breaking up.") and the saltiness of Nathan fades away. She forgets what she did ten minutes ago for a dare and all she can feel is Vic's arms around her waist and her lips on hers.

Hesitating to admit it to herself, she thinks she'd prefer being in a relationship with Victoria alone. She prefers girls to guys and lesbian sex is just _better_. But Nathan shows a side of him to her that only the two girls get to see - he cares about both of them a lot and surprisingly is always down for snuggling with blankets and horror films. Victoria definitely cares about the sex more but she likes having another girl in her company. There's just a different bond between two girls than there is between a girl and a boy.

She's glad to have both of them. She considers herself lucky to have both of them. But there are some days where she just wants to discuss girl problems and not have to have the "well, men have shit too, y'know" argument launched back at her. (She wanted to throttle Nathan when he sent her a picture of his new "#MENINIST" t-shirt.)

There are also some days when she doesn't mind these debates and laughs off the difference between them. Nathan does too, and honestly she's worried that without the two of them he'd drive himself insane, or do something horrible. That's not her main reason for staying in the relationship, of course, but sometimes she lets herself wonder what would happen if she decided she wanted Vic to herself.

"Max? Maxine? You're zoning out again."

She shakes herself back into focus. "Just a little tired," she lies.

"We can always continue this tomorrow," Victoria suggests. "The prize is redeemable any time, of fucking course." Max slumps down onto her bed, with her back to the wall, next to Victoria. She edges herself closer as the blonde pulls her arms tighter around her.

"Love you, whore," she says to Max, using their playfully sexual nickname.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> sry it was short i just wanted to write pls spare me
> 
> tumblyboob: taetiramisu.co.vu


End file.
